


【ALL郎】分享的爱（半连载）伍

by wangxiaoyang



Category: all郎, 杨九郎 - Fandom, 郭麒麟 - Fandom, 郭麒麟杨九郎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiaoyang/pseuds/wangxiaoyang





	【ALL郎】分享的爱（半连载）伍

攻：二爷，九春，壮壮，大林，9088,九良

受：九郎

大概就是……每人一篇，最后来个群P

勿上升正主，不然头打歪

“小舅妈，小舅妈！”

哒哒哒的脚步声从卧室的门外传来

郭麒麟在楼梯上跑着

急切的想要见到杨九郎

卧室里的杨九郎被阎鹤祥用被子裹得像肉球一样

圆滚滚的

“嗯……”

杨九郎听到郭麒麟的声音

不满的转了转身

白皙的大腿翘在被子上

整条腿上没有一根汗毛

他们说

这具身体就是一个极品

对他爱不释手

郭麒麟猛地推开门

看到杨九郎正背对着他

全身裸露

他可以清晰的看到杨九郎身上的吻痕和挺翘的臀部

股缝里的湿润都被看的一清二楚

郭麒麟的身形顿了顿

眼中闪过一丝性欲

坏笑着像床边走去

“嗯～不要……”

杨九郎的手捏紧了被子

郭麒麟跪在床上

一点一点的靠近杨九郎

最后在他的身边躺下

手掌盖在杨九郎的臀上

“小舅妈，你说什么？”

热热的气息传到杨九郎的耳朵上

盖在臀上的手也捏了捏

惹的杨九郎轻轻颤栗

“唔……别……”

杨九郎翻过身去

成大字躺在床上

把郭麒麟的手压在臀下

“唔……小舅妈，你的小屁屁真软”

在说完这句话的时候

杨九郎的小兄弟突然立了起来

“呀～小舅妈，你是听到了林林的话，还是，在做春梦啊”

郭麒麟把手抽出来

翻身跨坐在杨九郎身上

轻轻的撸动他的分身

“唔啊……啊～”

郭麒麟的手愈来愈快

杨九郎捏着被子的手微微泛白

整个身体都紧绷着

“去……去了……”

郭麒麟的手猛地松开

代替的是他温暖的口腔

杨九郎的分身被温暖包围着

软软的舌尖舔过他的顶端

一瞬间

杨九郎最后的一根防线也崩塌了

一股白色的粘液射在郭麒麟的喉咙里

直到杨九郎挺起的身子完全放下时

郭麒麟才把他的分身吐了出来

再缓缓咽下杨九郎的白浊

正在熟睡的杨九郎被这异常真实的快感弄醒了

“林…大林？”

郭麒麟直起腰抬手擦去嘴角的湿润

“小舅妈，你是不是梦到林林了啊”

郭麒麟一边说着话一边解着腰带

“我……”

杨九郎的脸红透了

拉起被子蒙住了他的头

“小舅妈～给林林说说梦到了什么”

郭麒麟脱了裤子

把杨九郎的被子拉开

附身贴在杨九郎的脸颊旁边

“我，我没有”

“嗯？没有梦到林林吗”

“不是……”

郭麒麟不给杨九郎解释的机会

把他的唇含在自己嘴里

轻轻的咬了咬

“嗯……”

郭麒麟快速的脱下自己身上所有的衣服

与杨九郎赤裸相对

郭麒麟的两根手指夹住杨九郎的乳头

慢慢揉捏

“呃啊……”

轻声的娇喘

让郭麒麟的舌头溜了空

钻进杨九郎的口中

与他的舌头嬉戏

过了许久

杨九郎才被郭麒麟松开

趴在郭麒麟的怀里喘着粗气

“小舅妈，今天，是林林哦”

“嗯，林林……”

“还记得林林说过的话吗”

“唔……记，记得……”

杨九郎抱着郭麒麟脖子的胳膊紧了紧

“那……林林说了什么”

“林林说，要，要艹我……”

“嗯？只是这样吗”

郭麒麟的手扒开杨九郎的臀瓣

手指一戳一戳的

弄的杨九郎的菊穴也跟着一张一合

“还，还要艹哭，艹哭我……唔啊～林林别，别戳那里”

“不要戳吗？是因为手指太小了吗”

郭麒麟托着杨九郎的臀部

把自己的分身渡了进去

“啊……”

“这样，就够大了吧”

粗大的分身直通到底

紧致的肠道让郭麒麟得到了最大的快感

“小舅妈，喜欢吗”

“啊～嗯～喜，喜欢，好～嗯啊～”

杨九郎的赞赏让郭麒麟男人特殊的虚荣心得到了满足

下身也更加深入

“小舅妈，你说，林林是不是最好的”

分身在他的菊穴里面飞快地运动

噗呲噗呲的声音也越来越大

穴内的淫水被那根巨物捅的四周都是

“唔啊……”

杨九郎不敢回答这个问题

他怕

怕那几个一起惩罚他

让他一个月都下不来床

杨九郎死死的咬住下唇

把答案的呻吟一起吞没在嘴里

郭麒麟得不到答案

只能发疯似的操弄

最后

杨九郎实在承受不住

释放出来之后便晕了过去

……

“哎，九郎，你刚刚到底梦到什么了”

“没，没什么”

“哎呀～说嘛说嘛”

“那，那你可不许告诉他们几个啊”

“好好好！我发誓！”

“我……我梦到……他们一个一个排好趴在床上等着我去上他们”

“哇！你……”

（捂嘴）

“嘘嘘！小点声，别被听到了”


End file.
